


Daughter of Supercorp 2 "Ms. N."

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: 20 years after Kara's back, she had to catch time again.





	Daughter of Supercorp 2 "Ms. N."

Early morning on christmas day, Kara cleaned the surface where broken glasses are everywhere. Alex left early to find contractors to their new window. Now that her sister is back, she need more appointment with this people.  
While driving, she opened the radio and find some good chanels but a news interupted on the way.

"Please welcome to the booth right now, Ms. N. the new CEO of Catco. Wow, this is amaizing. Good day Ms. N."  
"Good day to everyone."

Alex turn it off. Its been a very long time she had'nt visit Catco. But she remembered the last time she was there. That was a month after Kara left for the mission. Lena is looking for her. And she made a mistake.

"Lena, i told you, shes in Midvale. We decided to take sometime you know.", Alex is terrible at lying. 

Lena, as smart person knows that. And she wanted to know everything about it. "I make a phonecall to your mom this afternoon, and told me differently. Alex, what is going on with you and Kara."

Alex, feels like its a dead end to lie. But how long she had to cover Kara's secret identity. As long as her sister is out of reach, Lena will be asking the same question.

She take a deep breath and confronted Lena.  
"Im not the right person to tell you about this but i have to be this person. On behalf of my sister Im sorry. Im really really sorry."  
"So you're telling Kara and Supergirl are the same?"

Lena is affected that her facts were true.  
Alex swallow her pride and replied nothing but, "yes"

That moment had to change everything. And now she is trying to explained it to Kara.

That night.   
Kara cooked for them and Alex is quiet since she got home.

"Are you alright? Something wrong with the food?"  
"No, Im just tired.", Alex wants to put Lena's name but she cant. "How was your day, Kara?"  
"Good. I think we should paint the walls or should we buy wallpapers?"  
"Kara, Im sorry."  
"Thats okay, its not your fault. I want to help everyone, thats all. Hey, I have an idea, Im going to visit Lena tomorrow...."

Alex stops eating and drink her wine.

"Maybe you need some rest and do that next time. Maybe she was'nt ready to see you."

Alex still hear Lena voice " i dont deserved being lied. Please go."

"Alex, are you okay?"  
"Yeah"  
"Dont worry, we'll both go to Catco tomorrow."  
"Me? No, I have to go back for the windows."  
Kara now is confused. " wanna tell me something?"  
Alex put her glass on the table but she failed. The wine spills on the table.   
"Im sorry. Im really sorry. I dont have a choice but to tell her."  
Kara dont understand everything. She put away the glass and take another one to her sister and fill it with wine. "I told you its fine. Im back now and im going to catch things up."  
"Its not just things Kara. Lena knows that you are Supergirl. She is really upset. Im sorry."  
"I know, this is going to happened. From now on, im going to fix everything. Thats why im going to see her tomorrow. Everything will fine."

The next day, Kara wears her casual again. Gray dress on phonytale.  
She is excited to see Lena after 20 years.  
Alex was there but she deserve to shut up. Following her sister to the assistant's table.

"Hi goodmorning, can i have Ms. Luthor for the moment?"

Kara greeted nice to the lady. The lady looked at her and she knows Kara Danvers as she remember her poster on the wall.

"Whos Ms. Luthor do you mean, Ms. Danvers?"  
"Ms. Luthor the CEO/ Owner of Catco."  
"Yeah you're right but if you mean Ms. Lena Luthor, well shes retired two years ago and her daughter is talking over her place."  
Both Danvers are surprised. "Daughter?", Alex asked.  
"Yes. Ms. N. is available to this moment, shall we."

The assistant lead them to CEO's office.  
"Ms. N. some people wanted to see you."  
Kara and Alex were intrigue about Lena's daughter.  
"Do you know that she had a daughter?", Kara asked her sister.  
"No.", Alex answered while getting closer to this Ms. N.

"Please, have a sit. My name is Nia, Nia Nal. If your thinking about why i never used a Luthor name just because my mom dont want me to used it. But i have to fix it. If you dont mind, how can i help."

Nia talks like Kara, moved like Kara. Booth Danvers asking "whats going on" inside their minds.

"Im Alex Danvers and this is Kara, my sister. Were looking for your mother."

But Kara cant help to ask. "Whos your father?"  
"Okay, Kara thats out of the context. Sorry about that.", Alex covering her sister.

"I dont have a father. But i guess, I found the other half of me.", Nia went near to Kara. "You, you are my mom."  
Kara look at her face and said, "Okay, listen up, look i dont understand any of this. I was catching up things lady. How in the world, i became your mom?".

 

...to be continued....


End file.
